


Let Me Take Care of You

by Egg24



Series: Late Nights in the Library [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But like not really sex, Come Shot, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, I feel bad for Angie dragging him, I'm Going to Hell, Like at first though, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Thomas is actually sweet, Vaginal Fingering, oops lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait babygirl, let me take care of you,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm obsessed with this ship, thank you to everyone for reading and liking what I post, it means a lot.  
> Set after the events in Out Tonight  
> (P.S. fuck-bitches-eat-cereal is my tumblr, please come and interact with me there, I'd love to hear from you guys!)

Angie opened her eyes and squinted against the light, groaning at her aching throbbing head.

"Hey sleeping beauty, glad to see you're finally up!" Maria said sitting on the bed.

"Where's Kitty and Theo?" she asked rubbing her eyes."

"Kitty went home and Theo had to go get her car from the club where we left it," Maria scooted up the bed and rested her back against the headboard.

"Fuck even my fingernails hurt, Maria, next time I decide it's a good idea to drink I need you to do something for me," Angie said.

"Name it,"

"Talk me out of it," Angie groaned pulling the covers over her head.

"Wow, you're really hungover," Maria laughed.

"Oh really, didn't notice," Angie said sarcastically, sitting up. Maria handed her pain killers and a glass of water, Angie took it thanking her.

"Grab a shower, that always helps, I'll be back in a few hours, I've got a class," Maria rolled out of her bed ungracefully.

Angie heard the front door close, she got out of bed deciding to take Maria's advice on the shower. As she was getting undressed she heard banging on the door, she put her sweatshirt from the night before back on. Angie assumed that Maria forgot something, and forgot her key, which she does quite frequently, that girl would lose her own head if it wasn't attached.

"Maria, I swear to God if you lock yourself out one more time I'll leave you out there!" Angie flung the door open, Thomas was there, leaning against the doorframe, while Angie was standing there, in just a sweatshirt and panties.

"Wow babygirl...that sweatshirt looks so much better on you," he looked her up and down.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she whisper yelled yanking him into her dorm and looking out in the hallway before slamming the door, "people cannot see you here!" she crossed her arms.

"Relax babygirl, just came to bring you this," he revealed her gym bag that she'd left in the library Monday night from behind his back, she went to grab it, but he held it out of her reach.

"Thomas hand it over," she held out her hand expectantly.

"Ah ah, I didn't hear a thank you," he said still holding it over her head. Angie tried stretching for it, and even jumping for it, but she couldn't get it seeing as she was 5'4 and he was over 6'0.

"Thank you so much Thomas for bringing me my bag, you're my hero," she said sarcastically, batting her eyelashes dramatically.

"Okay, I could do without the sarcasm, but here," he handed her the gym bag.

"How did you even find my dorm," she said tossing the bag to the side.

"Like you said beautiful, people will talk," he smiled.

"Okay, you can go now," Angie started pushing him towards the door, he somehow turned them around and had her against the door, his lips against hers.

"Thomas," she breathed, he started kissing her neck, she moaned, god she was putty in his hands again.

"You've been ignoring my texts," he said between leaving kisses and lovebites on her skin, "and I just keep asking myself, why would she be ignoring me? Did I say something wrong? Do something wrong? Do something you didn't like?" Angie whimpered quietly, he pulled away looking at her, "talk to me babygirl," his fingertips brushed her cheek, Angie swallowed regaining some of her composure.

"Listen Thomas, I'm hungover, and I need a shower," she swatted his hand away from her face.

"Now, I can do one of two things," he said continuing to kiss her neck, "I can leave you to shower, alone, or I could get in with you for a little...help," he smirked, "your choice..."

Angie so badly wanted to tell him to shove it, but she knew that she needed him to touch her like she needed to breathe.

She said nothing, but grabbed his hand leading him to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He pulled his shirt over his head, he was well muscled, Angie found herself staring, before she could stop herself her fingertips were tracing his bare skin.

"Enjoying yourself beautiful?" he chuckled pulling her out of a trance, she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, leaving herself in only her panties, Angie blushed covering herself with her arms.

"You're so beautiful," his breath seemed to be caught in his throat, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer, "c-can I take these off babygirl?" he was tugging at her panties. Angie felt hot all over and her words were stuck in her throat. "You want me to go first babygirl?" he asked, Angie nodded wordlessly, he smirked placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his jeans, then his boxers. "This okay babygirl?" he asked pulling her close again. He was tugging at her panties again.

"You can take them off...if you want to," Angie said looking down taking in a shaky breath.

"You sure beautiful?" he asked grabbing her chin and tilting her face up to look at him, she nodded.

He slowly pulled them off, Angie was completely exposed in front of another person, for the first time, she felt weird, but strangely calm.

She opened the shower door and stepped under the warm stream of water feeling her muscles relax.

"Coming in?" she asked Thomas who was still standing outside the shower. He stepped in behind her closing the door behind them.

"Glad you came around beautiful," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine as he nibbled her earlobe.

"J-just touch me, please..." she said shakily, one of his hands rested on her hip, the other started to trail down her stomach.

His fingers started to part her wet folds, Angie moaned, turning her head to capture his lips in a kiss. His fingers were rubbing at a furious pace, it was so much it was almost painful. She turned herself around fully to kiss him more intensely, she pulled away resting her cheek on his muscled chest.

"S-softer," she whimpered, his hands movements slowed and softened immediately, she moaned resisting the urge to buck her hips. Her hand trailed down her chest to his fully hard cock, he moaned as she started stroking him slowly.

"Fuck, babygirl...just like that," he grit out sliding two fingers inside her, his thumb circling her clit.

"Thomas," Angie gasped out, speeding up her hands movements.

There was already the familiar build of heat in Angie's stomach.

"Thomas, I have to cum," Angie whimpered, her mouth opened in a soundless moan of pleasure.

"Hm babygirl, already?" he chuckled, "cum," he said, curling his fingers inside of her. She was cumming on his fingers, hard, moaning loudly. "That's right babygirl let me hear you, we don't have to be quiet anymore..." he smirked, pulling out his fingers, Angie whimpered.

Angie didn't stop her hand's movements, trying to bring him to the edge.

"Do you want to try something different?" he grabbed her hand halting her movements.

"What do you mean?" she asked as he started kissing her neck again.

"You could get me off using...other methods," she could feel him smirking against her neck.

"I-I've never..." Angie trailed off blushing.

"It's okay if you don't want to," he said

"No, I want to, I just..." she couldn't find the right words to say.

"It's not hard to do, I'll talk you through it," his hands rested on her hips, Angie found herself dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Okay, tell me what to do then," she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Just...tease a little first," he instructed, Angie grabbed the base of his cock kissing the tip where precum leaked out, "u-use your tongue babygirl," he moaned as she licked a stripe on the underside of his cock. Angie teasingly licked and kissed him stopping to stroke him a few times.

"Okay, take some in your mouth," he said running his fingers through her hair, "b-be careful of teeth though," he warned, Angie nodded, timidly taking the tip of him into her mouth, he moaned loudly. "Oh God, more babygirl," she felt his blunt nails scratching at the crown of her head, she took more of him into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat, she fought back a gag.

"Suck babygirl, u-use your tongue please," Thomas was reduced to begging. Angie sucked and used her tongue the best she could, her movements started to slow when her jaw started hurting. She tried something with her tongue that made Thomas grunt loudly and pull her hair.

"O-off babygirl," Thomas commanded pulling out of her mouth, he started stroking himself.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently, watching him buck into his closed fist.

"No beautiful," he said grunting, "fuck babygirl, "c-can I cum, on your face?" He moaned his cheeks looked like they were turning red. She nodded, he wailed his jaw going slack as he shot off in pulses across Angie's face. She closed her eyes feeling the sticky liquid drip down her face, it wasn't entirely horrible, but it wasn't pleasant either. Angie opened her eyes slightly then felt him cleaning her face with a warm wash cloth, she stood up wincing at the pain in her knees.

"You did great beautiful," he said kissing her gently. 

"We should get out soon," she said blushing, reaching for the shower door, he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Wait babygirl, let me take care of you," he placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"But you already-" 

"Not like that babygirl," he chuckled squeezing some shampoo into his hand and lathering it into her hair, she moaned as his nails scrubbed at her scalp and he kissed her neck. He rinsed her hair and smoothed conditioner through it his fingers combing through her hair.

"Thomas," she breathed as he rinsed her hair again. 

"That feel good darlin'?" he asked, squeezing some bodywash onto a wash cloth and lathering it up, he started gently wash her body, she was so relaxed she was leaning against him for most of her support as he gently rinsed the soap off of her skin.

"W-we should get out, my roommate will be home soon," she turned off the water which was now cool on her skin. She opened the shower door, reaching under the sink, grabbing a towel for herself and handing one to him and stepping out onto the small carpet outside of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy towel.

She turned back and watched him dry off and get dressed, he was almost dressed except for his hoodie, which he tried to give to Angie.

"I don't need this Thomas," she handed it back, he took it pulling her towel away and wrapping the hoodie around her still damp shoulders zipping it up.

"It looks better on you anyways, besides," he picked his sweatshirt, the one he gave to her at the library and pulled it on, inhaling deeply. "It smells a bit like you," he said kissing her gently.

"Okay, you really do have to leave now, my roommate could be home at any time," she grabbed his hand leading him to the door. She opened it glancing out quickly before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Only when she closed the door and locked it did she breathe a sigh of relief.

Dammit, she did it again, this time in her own dorm, she cursed under her breath grabbing her dirty clothes and both of their towels throwing them into the hamper.

Angie grabbed her book bag deciding to study since she finally had peace and quiet, Maria came home later than Angie expected.

"Hey, you feel any better," she asked sitting next to her on the couch, swiping a cookie from the open pack sitting next to Angie.

"Yeah, I guess," Angie closed her notebooks shoving them in her bag.

"Who's hoodie is that?" Maria smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself!" Angie snatched the pack of cookies before Maria could get any more.

"Tell me skank!" She jumped on Angie's back reaching for the cookies.

"Never!" Angie laughed falling back on Maria, effectively trapping her under her back.

"Get off of me! I tap out!" Maria said, but it came out strangled.

"I win bitch!" Angie sat next to her putting the cookies between them

"Whatever skank, I'll find out, I have my ways!" She grabbed another cookie.

For some reason, Angie hoped Thomas stayed a little secret just for her.


End file.
